Lovers Bond
by Isun Alor
Summary: After taking Sasame back home from their mission in the Rice Country Jiraiya has Naruto stay in the Rice Country with Sasame from there our story begins. : Just read I suck at Summaries! Bumped up to M for future lemons. ;
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first try at writing a Naruto Romance fanfic please R&R!! I accept flames too but please tell me why you dislike my story k!! ;) The pairing is Naruto x Sasame.**

On the way home on the giant toad Sasame couldn't stop thinking about Naruto. "I think I am falling for him." Sasame thought to herself. She kept glancing at Naruto but Naruto being as dense as ever failed to notice Sasame taking interest in him. Jiraiya noticed right away and said to himself I got to hook these two up they would be perfect for each other!!" Jiraiya thought to himself. I have the perfect idea I am certain it will work." Sakura notices Sasame glancing repeatedly at Naruto and thought to herself "Naruto doesn't even notice the way she is looking at him all Naruto thinks about is training, Ramen, and bugging me for dates." But I hate to think Is I feel a little jealous, Wait a minute this is Naruto!! I didn't just think the thought of being jealous!! "Wait am I jealous?" Sakura thought to herself. Meanwhile Naruto was thinking about starting his training with Jiraiya and eating a huge amount of Miso Ramen after a long day of training.

Sasame was thinking to herself of how to get Naruto to notice her and all of a sudden she slips off the toad. "LOOK OUT!! Naruto yells and he grabs Sasame's hand and pulls her up. "You okay? Naruto asks looking concerned. "Thank you Naruto-kun" Sasame gives Naruto a quick hug and then pulls away and blushes. Jiraiya thinks to himself and says "Man I just have to get those two together they would be the perfect couple!!" Sakura just stares at Naruto and then she turns away in deep thought. "What's wrong Sakura-chan?" Naruto asks looking puzzled. "Oh Naruto I'll be okay"Sakura reassures him. "You are not okay your jealous"Inner Sakura yells. "NO I AM NOT JEALOUS!!" Sakura says out loud without realizing. "Jealous of what Sakura-chan?"Naruto asks looking puzzled. "Nothing! Naruto I didn't say anything!!"Sakura says putting both hands up to defend herself. "I think you did" Naruto says crossing his arms. Jiraiya then steps in and says"Naruto don't push the issue." "But I.." Naruto protests. "Enough DROP IT.

Jiraiya gives Naruto a stern look and Naruto takes the hint and sits down and begins pouting. After awhile they finally reach the Rice country. After reaching the Rice country Sasame greets the fellow Fuuma clan members. Jiraiya then tells Naruto to stay in the village. "Ero-sennin why do I have to stay in the village? Aren't you supposed to train me?" Naruto says annoyed with his Sensei. "I will be back to pick you up Naruto." Jiraiya says while waving his hand. "But what about Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asks. "Sakura is coming with me." "SO YOU ARE JUST GOING TO LEAVE ME HERE!!" Naruto screams. "No way!! Jiraiya bonks Naruto on the head. "Quiet Naruto!!"Jiraiya turns his attention to Sasame. "Sasame please look after Naruto while I am gone. "Meee?" Sasame begins to blush. Its okay if he gives you a hard time just do what I just did. Jiraiya says with a grin. "But I couldn't do that to Naruto.. What I mean is I am not the violent type." Sasame says with a blush.

Naruto lowered his head in defeat knowing that he had better listen to his sensei especially since Ero-sennin was quite scary when he was angry. "That's good Naruto you'll be in good hands." Jiraiya says as he ruffles Naruto's hair, he then smiles at Sasame and winks at her and Sasame instantly blushes as if being found out. Jiraiya then leaves and begins the journey back to Konoha with Sakura. Naruto then pulls out Gama-chan and decides to rent a room at the inn. Sasame decides to try talking to Naruto. "Naruto would you like to train with me?" she asks as she waits for an answer. Naruto's face lights up and he says "Sure!" Sasame and Naruto begin walking to the training field side by side. They finally arrive at a field similar to Naruto's training field back in Konoha. "Okay let's start.' Naruto says. "But we haven't decided what we should work on!!" Sasame counters. "Okay lets practice tree climbing!!" Naruto says. "OOOOH That sounda fun!!" Sasame says eyes twinkling.

"Look there are some trees over there!!" Naruto says and grabs Sasame's hand and begins running. Sasame immediately started blushing with Naruto holding her hand and she felt a little disappointed when Naruto released her hand. "Alright I will race you to the top!!"Naruto says and starts climbing. Sasame wasn't about to lose and she began running up the tree. "There is no way I am letting you beat me!!" Naruto says. "I will not lose either!!" Sasame says and she begins running faster. Naruto notices this and speeds up as well. They both reach the top at the same time. "Wow that was fun Naruto!! Sasame says. "Yeah I can't wait to go back and eat some Ramen!! Naruto says and jumps up and loses his balance and begins to fall Sasame grabs Naruto's arm but he is to heavy for her and she falls as well. As they fall Naruto grabs Sasame and shields her with his body and does the shadow clone jutsu. The clones catch both of them and they land safely. "Wheeew that was close." Naruto says as he wipes sweat off his brow.

"Thank you for saving me Naruto!! Sasame says as she hugs Naruto. Naruto begins to blush being this close to a girl. "Well to thank you for saving me I will let you take me out."Sasame says eyes glittering with her cheeks a dark red. "But I uh..." Naruto stammers. "Come pick me up at eight I will be waiting." Sasame says as she hugs Naruto again and disappears in a puff of smoke. "Geez I wonder how much money I have? Naruto pulls out Gama-Chan and begins to count. "I have about 800 ryo that should be enough money I hope Sasame doesn't have a big appetite." Naruto says to himself. Naruto then goes off to the inn he was going to be staying at and goes up to the clerk. "I would like a room please." He says calmly. "Are you Uzumaki Naruto by any chance?" There female clerk asks. "Yes I am." Naruto answers. "Well Jiraiya has paid for a two week stay for you." The clerk says. "Alright awesome can I have my key?" Naruto asks politely. "Sure here you go room 102 enjoy your stay." Naruto heads to his room.

Naruto begins getting ready for his date with Sasame he puts on a kimono since he can't think of anything else to wear. Meanwhile Sasame is also getting ready for her date with Naruto. She decides to put her hair in a bun and put on red lipstick and black eyeliner. She decides to put on a pink Kimono wanting to look her best for Naruto. She looks up and sees the clock reads seven fourty-five. "Oh No I forgot that I didn't tell Naruto-kun where I live!!" Sasame then rushes out to try and find Naruto. Back at the inn Naruto is finished putting on his kimono and heads out. He then hears a familiar voice calling his name. "Naruto-kun where are you!!" Naruto walks towards the voice. One of the villagers glares at Naruto and says "How could you stand that poor girl up?!! "Yeah!!" Naruto then notices that he is surrounded. "Wait don't misunderstand!!" Naruto says trying to defend himself but it was no use. "Let's GET HIM!! " Naruto starts running away from the angry mob.

Sasame sees the crowd that is chasing Naruto and gets very angry. "Stop!" The mob instantly stops in their tracks. "This is my date you will show him respect!!" "But my lady..." You refuse to obey my orders?" "We apologize Lady Sasame." "Now get out of my sight!!" Sasame yells. Naruto stares at Sasame wide eyed. "Wow remind me never to piss you off." Naruto says. 'Thank you for the compliment Naruto-kun shall we go? Sasame says as she takes Naruto's hand. Naruto looks at her a little confused. Uhhh Sasame.." Naruto stutters.

"What? Well we are on a date aren't we?"  
"But Sasame I.... '  
"What you don't like me?"  
"No that's not it..'  
"Then what's the problem?"  
"Nevermind'  
"Good lets go." Sasame giggles and hugs Naruto's arm.

After a few minutes of walking Naruto and Sasame pass by a Ramen stand. Naruto then asks Sasame if she would mind eating there. Sasame then tells Naruto that she does not mind as long as she is spending time with Naruto. "So what can we get today for you love birds?" The waiter asks Naruto and Sasame with a huge smile on his face. Naruto"s face turns as red as a tomato and answers "No you got it wrong!!"Naruto says in defense. "Sure whatever you say." The waiter says with a chuckle. "So what what will it be?" I will have a miso ramen." Naruto says."I will have the same." Sasame says. "Okay coming right up." Then the waiter goes to the kitchen leaving Naruto and Sasame alone together. "So Naruto-kun what are you going to do tomorrow?" Sasame asks Naruto. "Well I was thinking about doing some training tomorrow." "Do you mind if I train with you Naruto-kun?" Sasame asks with a little hesitation. !--

--


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys here is the second chapter of Lovers Bond don't forget to read and review!! I apologize if this chapter is short so bear with me please!! I promise the next chapter will be longer!! **

Naruto turns around and looks at Sasame and smiles and he says "Sure I don't mind training with you again I got a great work out and I had a lot of fun!!" Sasame's facial expression changed immediately into a face of pure joy; She was very happy to be spending time with Naruto and mainly because she wanted to be his girlfriend, but even though they weren't boyfriend and girlfriend Sasame thought to herself that hopefully sooner or later they will be a couple. A few hours later and after eating ten bowls of miso ramen Naruto looked at his watch and realized it was getting late.

He then turns to Sasame and asks her if she wanted him to walk her home ; Sasame barely hesitates and accepts the offer. "So which way is your house Sasame-chan?" Naruto asks as they leave the ramen shop. "Don't worry Naruto-kun just follow me I will show you where it is." Sasame says with a huge smile. So Naruto walks with Sasame and thinks in his head something to talk about as they walk down the streets to her house. Naruto having never been on a date before with a girl that likes him has him very nervous and excited at the same time and he has trouble processing how he feels about this situation.

Sasame on the other hand was just happy to be spending time with Naruto but she wasn't exactly leading Naruto to her house just yet because she wanted to spend more time with him so she was secretly leading Naruto to her favorite spot in the park a few blocks away from the Ramen stand where she had her first date with Naruto. Meanwhile Naruto was talking to the kyuubi in his mind. "I think this girl really likes you kit try not to mess this one up like you always do." "Shut up you baka fox!!" As if you know anything about dating!! Naruto say angrily. "Well unlike you before I was sealed inside you I actually had a mate." The kitsune counters. After the fox says that Naruto bows his head and sighs. "I guess you got me there you baka fox. "It is just hard I have never been around a girl that ACTUALLY likes me before. "Well do not worry too much about that kit I sense that with this girl you have a high chance of having a mate for life this girl seems very loyal and I think you would be very happy with her." The kitsune says reassuringly. "Just be yourself and most importantly don't screw this up!!" The kitsune says. "Alright you baka fox!! No need to yell at me!! Remember your in my body so you are the one paying me rent to be inside MY body!! Naruto yells angrily. "So what if I separate from you you will die so how exactly am I paying you rent you baka!!" Sasame turns around and realizes that Naruto is really far behind her so she decides to go ask him what is wrong. "Naruto-kun what's the matter why did you stop walking?" Sasame asks concerned. Naruto still conversing with the kitsune doesn't realize that Sasame is talking to him. So Sasame shakes him on the shoulder. "Naruto-kun are you all right?" Naruto finally snaps back to reality and says "Oh I am sorry Sasame-chan did you say something?" "Yes Naruto-kun I have been trying to get your attention for awhile and you wouldn't answer me. Sasame says with a look of concern. "I am sorry about that Sasame-chan I was just in deep thought I am sorry for not answering." Naruto says apologizing. This wasn't what really happened because Naruto did not want to tell Sasame about the kyuubi because he was afraid that she might hate him like most of the people in the Leaf village.

"Well I am just glad you are okay Naruto-kun, so shall we continue walking?" Sasame says with a huge smile. "Sure lets go." Naruto says. So where exactly is your house Sasame-chan? "Oh don't worry Naruto-kun I will show you when we get there. Sasame says with a giggle. What are you giggling about Sasame-chan?" Naruto asks in a curious manner. "It's a secret I can't tell you." "Awww your no fun Sasame-chan!" "Don't worry Naruto-kun I will tell you everything soon enough.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone here is chapter three of Lovers Bond!! Sorry that it is short since I am trying to get back into school again!! I promise chapter 4 will be longer I apologize in advance!!**

As Naruto and Sasame were walking Naruto was feeling a little nervous since this was his first time going on a date with a girl that actually had feelings for him and he would occasionally glance at Sasame as they were walking to Sasame's house. Sasame on the other hand had no such intentions because she wanted to go to a place where she could be alone with Naruto.. Naruto and Sasame finally reach the park. "So is this where you live Sasame-chan? No Naruto-kun I don't live here I brought you here so I could be alone with you." Sasame says with a huge smile. "Why do you want to be alone with me Sasame-chan'? Naruto says being as dense as ever. "Because she you likes you kit!! Why else would she want to be alone with you?" The kitsune says with a huge face palm. "Ah shut up you baka fox!! Naruto says to the kitsune. "Naruto-kun why don't we sit down over here and talk for a little while?" Sasame says as she pats the space next to her on a bench in the park. "So what did you want to talk to me about Sasame-chan?" Naruto asks a little nervously."Why are you so nervous Naruto-kun?" "You can trust me I promise that I won't hurt you." Sasame says with a huge smile. "I am not nervous Sasame-chan." Naruto says a little nervously."Then sit down with me on the bench and lets talk a little while. Sasame says as she pats the space next to her on the bench. Naruto sits down next to Sasame still a little bit nervous since this was his first time going on a date with a girl that actually liked him since every time he asked Sakura for a date she would always say no and push him aside to try and get a date with Sasuke but Sasuke was gone now ever since Naruto and his friends tried their best to retrieve him but they still weren't able to do so. But he promised Sakura that he would bring Sasuke home one day but he knew that would take awhile since he still had to go train for 3 years with Jiraiya.

"Naruto-kun what are you thinking about?" Sasame says as she puts her hand on top of his. "Oh nothing really Sasame-chan Ero-senin is supposed to take me to train for 3 years but he still hasn't plus he didn't even explain to me why he left me here in Rice country either." Naruto says with a smile that was obviously very fake. "How about I go with you to train with Jiraiya-sama? Sasame says with a huge smile and an obvious twinkle in her eyes. "Wow she is so pretty she llooks so gorgeous in the moonlight I wonder why I never even noticed." Naruto says thinking inwardly. "Because she is in love with you kit can't you see that? Why would she want to be alone with you and go on a date with you if she wasn't interested in you? Gosh you are so dense kit." The kitsune says with another face palm. "Naruto-kun what is the matter?" Sasame says looking a little worried. "Oh its nothing to worry about Sasame-chan. Naruto says reassuring Sasame that everything will be okay.

Sasame stands up and takes Naruto's hand as she stands so lets go and walk around together a little more. Sure thing Sasame-chan. Naruto says with a smile that was actually real this time. "Do you want to do some training tomorrow Sasame-chan?" Naruto asks hesitating a little. "I would love to train with you Naruto-kun." Sasame says with a huge smile. They walk together for a little while longer just seeing the sites in rice country. Naruto was happy that he was walking around a girl that actually had feelings for him it made him feel very confident in himself to be around a girl that actually wanted to be around him.

"Naruto-kun?"

Yes Sasame-chan?

"You said that Jiraiya-Sama would be back in about two weeks?"

"Yes Sasame-chan he told me he would be back to pick me up in about two weeks!

"Good Naruto-kun because I will be going with you."

"You want to come with me on my trip with Ero-senin?

"Yes I do." Sasame says with a huge smile

Naruto was very happy about Sasame coming along with him on his training trip with Ero-Senin. Do you want to do some training tomorrow Sasame-chan? "I would like that very much Naruto-kun." She then gives Naruto a kiss on the cheek and then tells Naruto to meet her tomorrow at the training grounds in the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry guys for another short chappie been having a big writers block!! Please don't forget to read and review because it motivates me and updates will come sooner!!**

When Naruto woke up in the morning he was very happy. "This is the first time that a girl has been really affectionate with me this has never happened to me before!!" I think I am going to take Sasame-chan on another date because I am really starting to like her!." Naruto says with a huge smile. "Well I should get changed and go meet Sasame-chan." "Make sure not to do anything to upset her kit take things nice and slow." The kitsune chimes in. "What do you know about love you baka fox!! Naruto says rather annoyed. Meanwhile Sasame was cooking some food to have a picnic with Naruto after they do some training together. "I cannot wait to spend some more time with Naruto-kun! Sasame says as her eyes sparkle with joy. "My family thinks I am a good cook I hope Naruto-kun will like the food that I made. Sasame finishes putting all the food in the basket and she heads out to meet Naruto.

Back at Naruto's room he was busy getting dressed to go and meet Sasame. Naruto just could not understand why he felt nervous about going to see her. "Why am I so nervous? I cannot understand why?? **"Because you like her kit you see her as a potential girlfriend and mainly because you are not used to being around a girl that has feelings for you kit. "Just relax take a deep breath and I am sure that you will be okay!" "**Thanks for the advice but even if I do take a deep breath I am sure I will still be nervous. "**Just relax kit you will do just fine." **The kitsune reassures him. Naruto then leaves his hotel room to meet Sasame at the training grounds. Naruto arrives and the sees that Sasame hasn't arrived yet. "I wonder what is keeping Sasame-chan?" Naruto says wondering where she might be. " I am here Naruto-kun did I make you wait too long?" Sasame says thinking he would be upset because she was a little late. "Oh don't worry Sasame-chan I just arrived too. Naruto says to reassure her. Then all of a sudden Naruto realizes that Sasame is carrying a basket and wonders why she is carrying it so he decides to ask her.

-"Sasame-chan what is the basket for?"

-"Well I made lunch for us to eat after we finish training."

-"Oh you did not have to do that Sasame-chan.."

-"Well I wanted to do something nice for you Naruto-kun."

Naruto could not help but blush. This was the first time he spent with a girl that likes him so he could not deal with it too well because he has never experienced anything like this before. "Alright Sasame-chan what should we do for training today?" "How about we do some tree climbing again? "I had a lot of fun when we did that last time. Sasame says with a giggle. "Sasame what are you giggling about?" Naruto asked confused. "Oh nothing in particular just when we fell from the tree and what happened when we landed you remember right?" Sasame says giggling. Naruto blushed a deep crimson remembering what happened after that fall and how they landed in such a compromising position. "I did not do that on purpose Sasame-chan it was an accident I swear!!" Naruto says in his defense. "I know that Naruto-kun but just to let you know it didn't bother me one bit. Sasame said as she continued teasing Naruto. That was all Naruto could take and he passed out from all the blood rushing to his head.


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome ladies and gentlemen!! drumroll............ Here is the next chapter of Lovers Bond!! Yes I know you guys will say it is too short I apologize its just the story comes to me in small doses. Please read and review I appreciate the story hits but a little more feedback PLEASE!! Thanks and enjoy!!**

"Oooh fooey it looks like I teased Naruto-kun a little too much. "I wonder if he is still breathing?" Sasame says out loud. "Maybe I should give him mouth to mouth."Yeah I think that is a good idea." Sasame says mischievously. So Sasame get on her knees and slow begins lowering her face towards Naruto's lips in an attempt to give Naruto mouth to mouth. "Five inches, three inches...." Then Naruto opens his eyes again and he sees Sasame with her face only inches away!! "Sasame-chan what are you doing?!" Naruto says almost panicking since he was so inexperienced when it comes to women. Ignoring Naruto Sasame places her lips on Naruto's mouth. "WOW!! My first kiss!! Nartuo says in his head. Then after a few seconds Sasame pulls away from Naruto and looks into his blue eyes.

-"Did you like that Naruto-kun?"

"Yes I did Sasame-chan."

-"Do you want me to do it again? Sasame asks teasing Naruto again.-

-"Uhhhh.... I.... um I mean..."-

Naruto couldn't think straight after having his first kiss with a member of the opposite sex. "Well do you want me to do it again or not?" Sasame asks again. Naruto was at a loss for words and decides to just simply nod his answer to her. Sasame begins lowering her lips to kiss Naruto again but when she is mere inches away from his lips she stops and says. "Ummm I don't know if you really want me to kiss you again." Sasame says deciding to play hard to get. "Maybe I am confused I don't know if you really want to do that again. Sasame says pouting just a little bit. _"OOOh man I don't know what to do!!"_ Naruto thinks to himself **"Kit just say yes that is all you have to do don't be so hesitant!!" ** The fox says as he decides to help Naruto's indecisiveness."But I have never done this before!! Naruto says nearly slurring his words. "**So what? First time for everything you know!! It is so obvious that she likes you kit so let her know you feel the same way and hurry up and answer her girls don't like guys that are indecisive!!**" The fox says encouraging Naruto. "Yes Sasame-chan I would like to kiss you again!! Naruto says screaming at the top of his lungs. "You know you don't have to yell Naruto-kun I am right here in front of you." Sasame says with a huge smile on her face. "So Naruto-kun are you going to kiss me or not?" "Yes Sasame-chan I would like to kiss you again." "Why should I let you kiss me? How do I know that you even like me or have any feelings for me?" Sasame says yet again playing hard to get. Naruto stands up and says "I will be honest with you Sasme-chan I have never had a girlfriend before and I am very inexperienced when it comes to girls. I have liked Sakura-chan for a long time but it is very obvious she does not feel the same way. Ever since I started spending time with you I haven't been thinking of Sakura at all especially since the whole time I have been around Sakura-chan all she does is hit me when I tell her I want to go on a date or spend time together. You are so much nicer than Sakura and you actually treat me like I am a human being unlike Sakura who treats me like I am her personal punching bag." "So if it is okay I would really like to spend some time getting to know you better because I think we can actually be boyfriend and girlfriend since I will admit the fact that you treat me so well I do like you Sasame-chan as more than a friend. "So would you like to go get some lunch and spend some more time together?" Naruto says with a hand behing his back. "Yes Naruto-kun I would like that very much." Sasame says while grabbing Naruto's hand and giving him a quick peck on the lips. "So where would you like to go Sasame-chan?" "Anywhere as long as it is with you Naruto-kun" Then holding hands they walk off into the village to go find a place to have lunch together.

After eating they decide to go for a stroll together in the park. "Naruto-kun do you believe in wishing on a star?" Sasame asks Naruto. "Actually no I don't I prefer to make my dreams a reality." Naruto answers a matter of factly. "You seem to have a lot of confidence in yourself Naruto-kun I like that." "Yes I plan on becoming Hokage one day so that everyone will respect and acknowledge me." "That is a great dream Naruto-kun and I will stay by your side and help you in anyway I can to help you accomplish your dream. "Thank you Sasame-chan that really means a lot to me!! Naruto says as he gives Sasame a huge hug." "My my Naruto-kun aren't we bold?" Sasme says teasing Naruto yet again."Oh I am sorry Sasame-chan I didn't mean to do that out of the blue!!" "Its okay Nartuo-kun come here I will show you my gratitude." After Sasame says this she puts her arms around Naruto and gives him a deep kiss she then licks his lips asking for entrance Naruto complies and opens his mouth letting her toungue into his mouth. They kiss passionatly for five minutes then they pull away from each other breathing heavily. "Wow Sasame-chan that was wonderful!!" Naruto says with a huge smile and blushing. "Dont worry Naruto-kun much more to come." And with that Sasame disappears in a puff of smoke leaving Naruto there dumbfounded.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everybody its bluewarrior!! Here is the latest installment of Lovers Bond!! Please read and review!! I just wanted to say thank you to everyone that has taken the time to fave and put this story on your story alerts but please if you could also take some time to tell me what you liked and/or disliked about my story it would be very much appreciated!! No more talk on with the story!!**

Thoughts _"Italics"_

**Bold Inner Sakura/kyuubi**

After Sasame left Naruto pinched his cheeks to see if he was dreaming and he felt the pain._ "That was my first intimate kiss with a girl!!" Wow I can't believe it even after all the times I would ask Sakura for a date she would never say yes, but Sasame-chan really likes me!! " I think that I will ask her out again!! _Naruto then begins jumping for joy because he was so happy to be with a girl a that actually liked him.

Back with Sakura and Jiraiya they had already been to report the success of the mission to Tsunade. After-wards Sakura was deep in thought thinking about Naruto. _"Could it be that I am starting to see Naruto in a new light?" "Even though Sasuke-kun left I still love him but Naruto really cares about me and goes out of his way to protect me and all I would do is just be mean to him. "I think from know on I am going to start treating Naruto with respect and next time I see him I will ask him if he wants to go on a date."Who knows maybe I will start liking him a lot more."_ Sakura starts giggling to herself after all the stuff she was thinking to do with Naruto since her feelings about him were changing.

Jiraiya was getting ready to go pick Naruto up so he could take Naruto to train for the next three years and he made sure to tell Tsunade before he left. I wonder how things are going between Naruto and Sasame? "I am pretty sure that Naruto will be alright because I know that Sasame isn't the type of girl that would keep her feelings hidden. "Well no use standing around I should be off to the Rice Country it will take a couple of days to get there.

The next day Sakura went to go see Tsunade to ask her to take her on as an apprentice; Tsunade agrees but Sakura asks where Jiraiya is. "Oh Jiraiya left to go pick Naruto up at the Rice country to take him for special training for the next three years." Tsunade tell her. "What you mean Naruto-kun will be gone for the next three years Tsunade-sama?" Sakura says looking very disappointed. "Uh yes as far as I know. "Hmm_ that is strange since when does she ever call Naruto, "Naruto-kun?" I think I will ask her. _Tsunade says to herself. "Sakura since when did you start calling Naruto, "Naruto-kun?" Tsunade asks her teasing her a little. "I uh don't know it just came out..." Sakura says trying to explain herself. ** "Quit denying it you know that you like him now so why hide it!!" **The inner Sakura says all of a sudden. "Well Tsunade-same I would like to begin my training as soon as possible.

Back at the Rice Country Naruto was waking up after a long day of sleep because he was exhausted from all the celebrating that he did because he never experienced being with a girl before and he was very pleased that Sasame liked him as much as she did.. _"Ugh I feel so drowsy but I have to get up I want to take Sasame-chan on another date." _Then there was a knock on his door. "All right I am coming!!" Naruto says as he goes over to the door. On the other side of the door was Sasame and Naruto could not believe what she was wearing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone bluewarrior here!! Here is the latest installment of Lover's Bond!! Please don't forget to read and review because reviews make me happy because you guys took time out of your busy schedule to read and review my story!! :-) Get ready here we go!! I apologize in advance that it is short.**

**Lover's Bond Chapter 7**

Naruto took about a couple of minutes to look Sasame over and was just amazed at what he saw she was wearing a two piece swim suit that completely showed off all her curves; Naruto had to cover his nose immediately because of all the blood that came gushing out of it. _"I think I really like Naruto-kun's reaction to my swimsuit I will make a note of that hehee!"  
_

"Naruto-kun are you alright? Your nose is bleeding!" Sasame goes to the bathroom to get Naruto some tissues to help stop Naruto's nosebleed. "There you go Naruto-kun just keep your head up and hold the tissue so the bleeding will stop." _"That was strange when I looked at Sasame-chan I started bleeding from my nose I wonder why that happened?" _Naruto thought to himself. After about fifteen minutes Naruto's nose stopped bleeding for the time being. "So Naruto-kun I was wondering if you wanted to go to the beach?" Sasame said with her eyes shining. "Of course Sasame-chan I love the beach lets go!!

About a half hour later Naruto and Sasame arrived at the beach. They spread out a blanket for them to sit on and Sasame brought a picnic basket with food that she prepared herself. "Naruto-kun I made some food for us are you hungry?" Sasame asked. "Yes Sasame-chan I am so hungry I could eat 80 bowls of ramen!!" Naruto said with a huge smile. "That is very good to hear!! Well then here you go!!" Sasame gave Naruto a bowl of miso ramen that she had prepared herself. She then looked at Naruto a little nervously as she watched him begin to eat the ramen that she prepared for him. "So how is it Naruto-kun?" Sasame said being extremely nervous. "It is very delicious Sasame-chan!! Naruto then gulped the ramen down in record time. "I am so happy that you like my cooking Naruto-kun!"

After they had finished eating Sasame asked Naruto if he wanted to go for a walk; Naruto gladly accepted and he took her hand and began walking down the beach.

-"Sasme-chan?" -

-"Yes Naruto-kun?"-

"I just wanted to say thank you so much for being so kind to me I really appreciate it."

-That's okay Naruto-kun I take pleasure in making you happy.-

-"That is very good to hear."-

-"Well I have a confession to make Sasame-chan.."

-" Yes what is it?"

-"I have really enjoyed the time that I spent here with you."

-"So have I Naruto-kun I have treasured every last moment that we spent together."

-Well what I really wanted to tell you was that I really like you a lot"

-I really like you a lot as well Naruto-kun."

Naruto then took that as a sign to kiss Sasame and she gladly accepted him. Soon they started kissing with a lot of passion hungry for each other and asking for more.

"Sorry to interrupt Naruto-kun but I am afraid that you have to come with us!" Naruto immediately put Sasame behind him ready to protect even if it would cost him his life.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone bluewarrior here!! Here is the next installment of Lovers Bond!! Please don't forget to read and review because it makes me happy to know that you guys love my stories!! Sorry that this update is short because all of my stories come to me in small doses! Also I thank everyone for all the story alerts and faves!! No more talk on with the story!!**

**Lovers Bond Chapter 8**

"Who are you guys?" Naruto says obviously pissed because they interrupted his date with Sasame. "We are anbu from the leaf village and we have come to take you back to the leaf village for special training." The leader of the four anbu says. "I don't need or want to be trained by you guys because soon Ero-sennin is going to take me to train for three years and he is a legendary ninja!! Naruto says yelling at the top of his lungs. "Sorry but if you won't come with us willingly we will take you by force because you are very important to Danzou-sama's plans!! All four of the anbu say at the same time. "Who is Danzou??!!" Naruto says puzzled. "Don't worry about that Naruto-kun, okay men get ready to attack!!" The leader orders. Then all four of the Anbu drew their Kunai's and rushed at Naruto.

"Sasame-chan get out of here I will take care of these guys!! Naruto orders ."No Naruto-kun I won't leave you here by yourself!! Sasame says on the brink of crying. Naruto then gives Sasame a huge smile and a thumbs up and says: "Don't worry Sasame-chan this won't take long I promise!!" By just looking at Naruto's smile Sasame believed in her heart that Naruto would be fine so she left in a hurry since she did not want to get in Naruto's way. The four Anbu were underestimating Naruto's abilities because they thought that he was weak because Naruto was known for his reputation of being the dead last. After dodging a few attacks to buy Sasame some time to get a far distance away from himself and the four anbu Naruto then asked the fox to lend him some of his power to fight off the four anbu. "Give me some chakra fox!!" Then after a few seconds the aura of the fox surrounded Naruto. "Uh-oh guys I don't think we can take him on if he is using the nine tailed fox's power!!" One of the anbu says obviously scared of the fox's power. "Quick let's go after the girl so we can hold her hostage and force Naruto to come with us!!" Then they started dashing in the direction that Sasame went.

"Big mistake there you cowards!! "Nobody touches anyone that is precious to me especially Sasame-chan!!" Naruto grabbed the four Anbu with two of his tails and incinerated the four anbu in an instant. After wards Naruto powered down and went to go lookfor Sasame. Unbeknownst to Naruto a fifth anbu was hiding in the shadows "This is not good all four of the Jonin level Anbu were defeated so easily!! I must report back to Danzou-sama!! The hidden anbu ninja then disappeared. Naruto finally found Sasame and she runs to him in tears and jumps into his arms crying her eyes out. "Oh Naruto-kun I was so worried that you were going to get killed by those four ninjas!!" Sasame said as she cried on Naruto's shoulder. "Don't worry Sasame-chan I was not going to let them hurt you because you are very precious to me." "Thank you Naruto-kun you are precious to me too!!" Then they shared another kiss.

Then they heard the sound of someone clearing their throat. They both looked in the direction of the noise to see Jiraiya standing there."Jiraiya-sama!!" Sasame says surprised to see that Jiraiya was there. "Sorry to interrupt but we need to head out now to start your training Naruto and Sasame you are coming with us as well." "Naruto I am pretty sure that now you know that there are many people that are after you Naruto." "So now I am going to take both of you on this training trip because now Naruto's enemies will target you as well Sasame since two have grown so close and they would use you to get to Naruto." Jiraiya says in a very serious tone. "I don't understand Jiraiya-sama why are these people after Naruto?" Sasame says puzzled. "Just go and pack your things and get ready to leave I will explain everything later but first we need to leave ASAP!" "Meet me at the gate of the village when you two are done packing your things." Jiraiya said and then he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto and Sasame then left to go pack for the long journey.

A half hour later Naruto and Sasame met up with Jiraiya at the front gate. "It took you guys long enough!! " Now let's get going!! "Ero-senin where are we headed to? Naruto asked as they were dashing through a forest. We are going to the Wave country to stay with a friend of mine for a couple of weeks and I will train both of you there because just in case I am not around you two will have to fight together against your enemies." Jiraiya says. "But who are the people that are after me Ero-senin? Naruto asked with a little fear in his voice. "That is a question that I will have to answer some other time because right now you are no match for the people that are after you." Jiraiya says without turning his head. "Jiraiya-sama why are these people after Naruto-kun? Sasame asks obviously worried about Naruto. "I am sure that you have heard the story of the tailed beasts right?" Yes I have Jiraiya-sama." "Well Naruto is the host of the nine tailed fox that is why there are people after him they wish to gain the nine tailed fox's power." Jiraiya says in a rather sad tone. Sasame stopped on a tree and asks Naruto if this was true. "Yes Sasame-chan it is true." Naruto then looked down sadly because he was positive that she would hate him for it like every one else in the leaf village. Sasame then did some thing that he did not expect at all she embraced him with all her might. "Naruto-kun I will do my best when I train with you and Ero-senin so that I can protect you from all those horrible people that wish to capture you. The couple then embraced and shared yet another kiss. Jiraiya simile happy that Naruto found someone that loves him unconditionally.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone bluewarrior here! Sorry in advance for the long delay in updating this story. But anyway here is the latest installment of Lover's Bond!! I hope that you guys enjoy it and please don't forget to read and review!! Btw this chapter contains citrus so if this offends you please do not read on!!**

**Lover's Bond Chapter 9**

After traveling for a few weeks Naruto, Jiraiya and Sasame finally arrive in the wave country. Jiraiya then gives Naruto and Sasame some money to get separate hotel rooms and tells them "I know you two have a romantic relationship but I want you to get separate hotel rooms because you are young and I am pretty sure that if you two were alone together you would probably lose control due to your raging hormones. "No funny business okay you two?" "Sasame face turned as red as a tomato and Naruto was left dumb founded and absolutely clueless to what his sensei was getting at and he started scratching his head because he was really confused. "Ero sennin what do you mean about our raging hormones?" Naruto asks completely clueless. "Never mind Naruto-kun lets go get our hotel rooms!!" Sasame then takes Naruto by the hand and speeds off faster than a road runner dragging Naruto behind her. Jiraiya after watching them before he could not see them anymore Jiraiya then chuckles to himself and says: "That Naruto is really lucky if he doesn't screw it up he has got a girlfriend for life." Then Jiraiya took off to go to a bar to get some sake.

Later at the hotel Naruto and Sasame get the keys to their rooms "Okay Sasame-chan I will see you later." Naruto takes his key and goes to his room. Then Sasame thinks to herself "_You will be seeing me a lot sooner than you think my precious Naruto-kun." _Sasame then begins giggling to herself. Naruto unlocks his door and puts his stuff down and thinks to himself _"Man I can't wait until I start training with Ero-sennin I hope he teaches me a lot of new techniques!!_

Naruto then hears a knock at his door. "Okay I am coming!!" Naruto sees that it is Sasame and he lets her in. "Naruto-kun do you want to get something to eat? Because I am sure Jiraiya-sama is going to work us hard when he starts training us. Sasame says with a huge smile. "Yeah now that you mention it I am hungry so sure let us go get some thing to eat. Naruto then locks the door to his room and they both leave the hotel holding hands.

After awhile they finally find a Ramen stand and Naruto gets excited being able to eat his favorite food. "Go ahead and eat as much as you want Naruto-kun it is my treat!!" Sasame tells him with a huge smile. "Are you sure Sasame-chan?" Naruto asks with concern on his face. "Yes Naruto-kun please eat as much as you like!! "_Yes my sweet Naruto-kun eat as much as you like and get all that extra energy because you are going to need it tee-hee." _Naruto then kindly accepts Sasame's offer.

Later after eating about twenty bowls of ramen Naruto thanks Sasame for treating him to dinner. "Oh don't worry about it Naruto-kun you can thank me when we get back to the hotel." Sasame starts giggling. "Sasame-chan how am I going to thank me at the hotel? Naruto asks oblivious as always. "That is for me to know and you to find out my precious Naruto-kun." Sasame then gives Naruto a kiss on the lips. After the kiss Naruto started blushing. "No need to be embarrassed Naruto-kun you are my boyfriend after all right?" "Yes that is right Sasame-chan"

After walking from the Ramen stand Naruto and Sasame finally arrive at the hotel. "Well I guess I will see you later Sasame-chan." Naruto decides to be bold and gives Sasame a kiss on the lips." "What was that for?" Sasame says in a teasing manner. "I guess that is my thank you for treating me to dinner." Naruto says blushing red up to his cheeks. "Why thank you Naruto-kun." Well I will see you later Naruto-kun." Sasame then smiles to herself feeling very determined. Naruto arrives at his room and closes the door. About five minutes later he hears a knock at the door. "I am coming!" Naruto then opens the door and is kind of surprised to see Sasame standing there. "Naruto-kun can I use your shower? "Mine is not working" "Sure Sasame-chan come in." Naruto then lets Sasame into his room and closes and locks the door.

Naruto goes to his bed and lays down while Sasame goes and takes a shower in his bathroom. About five minutes later he hears the water stop. "_I guess Sasame-chan is done taking her shower." _Naruto thinks to himself. He then hears the door open. When he turns his head he sees Sasame with just a towel on and he immediately turns around blushing as red as a tomato. "Sasame-chan what are you doing coming out of the bathroom only wrapped in a towel!? Naruto says blushing as red as a tomato after seeing Sasame in just a towel. "Because this is how I want you to thank me for buying you dinner; I want you to make love to me." She then takes the towel off and let's it drop to the floor."

Naruto is surprised at how big Sasame's chest is and he cannot help staring at her. "Naruto-kun you can touch them if you want." Naruto nods his head and slowly brings his hands closer and closer to Sasame's breasts. Sasame then gets a little inpatient wanting to feel Naruto's touch so she grabs his hands and puts them on her chest. Naruto gets embarrassed by Sasame's boldness and starts blushing again. Sasame then tells Naruto to try moving his hands on her chest. He then starts rubbing her chest and she starts moaning. "Sasame-chan are you okay?" Naruto asks sounding concerned. "It is okay Naruto-kun." Touch me here." She then takes Naruto's hand and puts it between her legs. "Look see how wet I am because of you touching my breasts?" Sasame instructs Naruto to put his finger inside of her. "Move your finger in an in and out motion." Sasame says in a lusty voice. Naruto follows Sasame's instructions." "Keep doing that Naruto-kun it feels great!!" After a while Sasame says: Take off your clothes as well Naruto-kun." Naruto nods and then begins undressing. Sasame's eyes widen when she sees how big Naruto's shaft is. Sasame then tells Naruto to lie down on the bed. "Okay my precious Naruto-kun I am going to make you feel really good." After saying this Sasame then takes Naruto's shaft into her mouth. Naruto is surprised on how good her mouth feels and is overwhelmed with waves of pleasure instantly. "Sasame then takes Naruto's shaft out her mouth and asks him if he is feeling good. Naruto instantly nods his head and asks her to continue because he liked how good he felt being inside Sasame's mouth. She then takes his shaft in her mouth again and Naruto feels the pleasure overwhelming his very being and he then releases his seed into her mouth without realizing it. After a few minutes Naruto opens his eyes and asks: "Sasame-chan what just happened?" You had an orgasm Naruto-kun. Sasame says with an enticing smile. "If you thought that felt good wait until you try this!!" Sasame then jumps on Naruto. She then positions herself on Naruto and puts his shaft near her entrance and slowly lowers herself on it. Then she starts moving. "Oooh Sasame-chan it feels great!! "I am happy to hear that Naruto-kun I feel so good riding your big cock!!" Sasame then speeds up after a few minutes Naruto climaxes again since he is inexperienced when it comes to sex. "Sorry Sasame-chan I let go too early." Naruto looks really sad. "Oh don't worry Naruto-kun why did you think that I treated you to dinner?" Naruto shrugs and says: "I have no idea." "You silly boy it was to give you energy so that we could do this together!! "Looks like your friend is awake again!!" "That is great because I am not letting you sleep tonight!" Naruto smiles very happily at what Sasame says and they start yet another love making session.


	10. Chapter 10

Whoa two years since the last update I am so sorry for doing that! I blame myself because I am a huge procrastinator! I will try my best not to let that happen again!

**Lovers Bond Chapter 10**

It was morning after having a lot of intimate sessions Sasame was very pleased. Especially the fact that she had such an energetic lover by her side. She knew deep down that she was seriously in love with Naruto. Even though she had been with him only a short time she could not imagine not having Naruto in her life. Sasame then took the chance to look at her boyfriend while he was asleep. She really loved his whiskers because it made him seem that much more unique and adorable to her.

"_Oh my precious Naruto-kun how glad I am to have such a wonderful person in my life and I don't think I could ever let you go!" _ Sasame thought to herself.

As Sasame was thinking to herself Naruto began to stir and opened his eyes. Those eyes were like gold to Sasame she loved them and would lose herself in them because she thought Naruto's eyes were gorgeous.

As Naruto was stretching in bed Sasame got a huge smile on her face for some reason that she could not explain.

"Sasame-chan what time is it? Naruto asks yawning

"It's a little past 10 o'clock Naruto-kun." Sasame says with a smile.

"I did not know it was that late! I have to do some training until Ero Sennin gets back!" Naruto says.

"No training my silly Naru-kun! Not until Jiraiya-sama comes back for us. Sasame says putting her hands on her hips.

"Sasame-chan my training is really important please understand that I want to become a hokage some day and I cannot do that unless I train myself! Naruto says looking disappointed.

"Tell you what Naru-kun how about we go shopping together then you can train. Deal?" Sasame suggests to her boyfriend.

"Deal!" Naruto jumps for joy.

"_So easy to please!" _ Sasame thinks to herself.

A few minutes later Naruto and Sasame are at a clothing shop looking around. Sasame starts looking around at the various different outfits in the store. Sasame is looking at various male clothes for Naruto since she was thinking of getting him a new outfit since the clothes that Naruto were wearing were not in great condition.

"Naruto-kun since it seems to me that you like orange lets get you a new outfit since those clothes you have on now are in bad shape." Sasame suggests.

"But I don't have the money Sasame-chan!" Naruto says looking sad.

"Don't worry about it Naruto-kun money is not an issue." Sasame says to reassure him.

"Thank you so much Sasame-chan." Naruto then gives her a big hug.

_Back in Konoha_

A couple of days have passed since Sakura arrived at the village. She was thinking about Naruto a lot lately. Remembering how awful she was to him at times. Now she was thinking of considering giving him a chance and seeing if a relationship between them was possible and thought that Naruto really isn't so bad after all because she knew deep down that Sasuke did not love her and regardless of the fact she felt in her heart that Naruto was the better choice. So she decided to ask Jiraiya if she could come with him to go get Naruto so she could find out if Naruto still loved her so she could give him a chance to see if a romantic relationship was possible. Sakura then decided to go look for Jiraiya.

After a while of asking around she found him leaving the hokage office.

"Jiraiya-sama!" Sakura calls out.

"Yes Sakura?" Jiraiya answers.

"May I come with you to go get Naruto?" Sakura asks a little nervous hoping that he would not turn her down.

"Sure why not? But I must warn you it is going to take us at least three to four days to get back there." So go pack and meet me at the gate in half and hour okay?" Jiraiya says with a serious look on his face.

"Thank you Jiraiya-sama!" Sakura bows and then departs.

Thirty minutes later Sakura arrives at the village gates and then departs with Jiraiya to go and get Naruto.

_In the Anbu root office_

"It seems to me that we underestimated that fox brat Danzo-sama. He defeated those skilled ninja effortlessly." A masked ninja says.

"Nothing is going as planned." First the Uchiha gets away and now my root ninjas defeated by that annoying fox brat!" Danzo then pounds his desk in frustration.

"Well it seems we must be patient then."

"Lets find the young Uchiha and then after that the fox brat.

"Stealing the Sharingan from the young Uchiha is essential to our plans we must not let Orochimaru get the Sharingan then we will have an even bigger problem on our hands."

"Failure is not an option."

After Danzo finishes his speech the ninja he was speaking with disappear in a puff of smoke.

_Back with Naruto and Sasame_

After shopping for a little while Naruto comes out with a new orange outfit and has a big smile on his face. He was now wearing an orange samurai kimono and Sasame bought him a sword to go with the Samurai look. Naruto was very happy with his new look.

"Thank you so much for the outfit and sword Sasame-chan." Naruto gives her a big hug.

"You are very welcome don't worry you can thank me later." Sasame says with a huge mischievous grin.

But Naruto as clueless as ever did not pick up on what Sasame was referring to. After shopping the couple went to a training ground so that Naruto could train for a while. After three hours of intense training they decided to go back to the hotel.

As soon as they got into the room before Naruto could even blink Sasame pounced him, and they both fell on the bed.

"What's wrong Sasame-chan?" Naruto asks clueless as ever.

"I said you could thank me later for buying you all that stuff right? Or did you forget?

"Oh I see..." Naruto says finally understanding what his girlfriend meant.

"And like I said the night before you are not going to sleep until you satisfy me understand?" Sasame says with a grin

"Understood Hime!" Naruto responds.

" Good! Get ready because I have been waiting all day for this Naru-kun!

And so they began the first of many sessions of that night.


End file.
